1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and particularly to a contacting terminal having a structure to constrain the movement of a contacting portion of the contacting terminal.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional contacting terminal 100′ has a soldering plate 10′. A free end of the soldering plate 10′ is extended and bent upwards to form a lying-U shaped flexible arm 20′. A distal end of the flexible arm 20′ extends upward and arches opposite to the soldering plate 10′ to form a contacting portion 30′. Middles of side edges of the soldering plate 10′ extend upward and are bent toward each other to form two inverted L-shaped confining arms 40′. When the contacting terminal 100′ is in the state of freedom, the distal end of the flexible arm 20′ is abutting against bottoms of free ends of the confining arms 40′. The contacting terminal 100′ is used to electrically connect with an electrical element (not shown) by means of the contacting portion 30′ elastically abutting against the electrical element.
However, since the contacting terminal 100′ has no structures to effectively constrain the downward movement of the electrical element abutting against the contacting terminal 100′, the flexible arm 20′ of the contacting terminal 100′ is apt to deform when the contacting portion 30′ is excessively compressed by the electrical element.